


Black Mirror

by boychik



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Butterflies, Children, Despair, Drabble, Gen, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enoshima Junko is a creepy, creepy child.</p><p>"I want the world to see itself crushed like a butterfly and shining in the shoeleather of despair!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Mirror

The year of the butterflies in the happiest, most despairing Junko’s ever been.

They fill the air of the schoolyard, aimlessly circling above the asphalt criss-crossed with little girls’ pale chalk drawings, noiselessly flapping their miniscule, dusty wings.

 _They’re so beautiful,_ chatter the stupid girls in her class. _Hey, Eriko, stand still—maybe one will land on you, if you’re lucky!_

 _Are you kidding me?_ Junko snorts. _They’re the ugliest creatures I’ve ever laid eyes on! Look at their eyes—they’re like aliens’ eyes, so black and shiny and slimy…And they’re so weak! See, one step and they’re ground into dust._ She demonstrated, stepping on a nearby butterfly and grinding it into the ground with her patent leather shoe. The same color as the butterfly’s repulsive eyes, to be exact.

The other girls gave her a look of disgust, and turned their backs on her.

She could hear the thoughts that they were too polite to put into words— _For such a pretty face, Enoshima sure is a crazy bitch!_ —after all, how many times had she heard the same or worse slip by the ugly lips of humans? It was always the same. _What a weirdo! Haha, yeah, she’s such a creep. Junko, what’s wrong with you? Do you want to die? You crazy bitch!_

A swelling feeling arose in Junko. Forever dormant within her was the desire for despair, so it was not unusual to feel this way. Whereas some humans may get that plunging feeling in their chest and get dragged down by their despair, Junko felt wild and free, like a red balloon cut from its string, free to wander into the unknown depths of outer space, bobbing and soaring until the final, inevitable _POP!_ There was nothing better than the feeling of hope being sucked away and despair settling deep within her to take its place, grow and metastasize, like some sort of welcome tumor-baby. Hope was the true cancerous node, cutting you off from the reality of despair until you suffocate and die, not even getting to see the true world of despair, so blinded were you by ignorance, trapped in a stupid, self-imposed prison of optimism…

But despair was life-giving. Only when she despaired could she feel truly alive. Her heart was beating, the sun was shining, the antennae of the butterfly stuck out from under her black shoe.

Black antennae. Black shoe. The shoe is so shiny, she can see the crushed butterfly reflected in it. It’s like looking into a black mirror. Just as the butterfly’s eyes magnified the world around it, so her shoe magnifies its despair.

When the girls turned away from her, she had felt only the unbeatable feeling of despair.

To cheat one destiny and to submit to an altogether worse one—it’s thrilling! It’s so thrilling! Give me more of your hatred! We’ll go wild with despair!

The only irony is that death, the ultimate despair, cuts one off from the prospect of experiencing more despair in the future. That in itself presents a most despairing condition. There is no way to reach the maximum of despair, but in in itself that still causes even more despair…so is there more despair, or less despair? All I want is more despair! More and more! Enough to engulf the world in fire and water and bring it to its knees. All the girls and boys in the world should howl into the black mirror of the sky before it falls and crushes them like filthy insects. I want the world to see itself crushed like a butterfly and shining in the shoeleather of despair!

Yes, yes… Junko’s mouth twitched at these words she thought, fighting the urge to break into a jackal grin. Not that it would change anything, of course. She’d still be the same Junko, filled with despair…oh, how wonderful the world could be, then…yet it was such a burden, to be the only despair in a world full of hope. Yes, it’s so difficult to be the only one to know the truth as every other pathetic disgusting slimy human being smiles and skips with the sun in their eyes and helium in their hearts.


End file.
